


Something Good Can Work

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny's POV, Future Fic, Other, Recreational Drug Use, alcohol consumption, college fic, literally everyone except for danny is bi pan or poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is not slow. Actually, he’s more clever than the average, very resourceful and has a sweet tooth for mysteries, so he’s rarely faced with a question he cannot answer. Except he has no fucking idea of what is going on with “the McCall pack” right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Good Can Work

**Author's Note:**

> written (very late!) for the future prompt of the Poly Week

If there is one thing to say for Danny Mahealani (you know, besides the incredible body, the dry wit, the irresistible charm and his ability to ace whatever he puts his mind to) is that he’s not a slow guy. It took him approximately three weeks after the first mysterious death in Beacon Hills to guess that something supernatural was going on, an extra week to connect the dots and guess it was lycanthropy-related, and no more than another day and a half to pinpoint exactly who was in the mess and what each of their roles were. Then he decided that he didn’t actually care, but that’s a whole other deal.

Okay, it might have taken him a while to guess that Jackson had somehow gotten involved in all of it; and a little more to guess that his boyfriend was one of the damn werewolves but, in his defense, Jackson was always a blind spot for him, and he had been too busy making out with Ethan to actually consider if he was a creature of the night. Anyways, we’re derailing here.

The thing is, Danny is not slow. Actually, he’s more clever than the average, very resourceful and has a sweet tooth for mysteries, so he’s rarely faced with a question he cannot answer. Except he has no fucking idea of what is going on with “ _the McCall pack_ ” right now.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Danny! Danny! Tell Stiles to get off me!_ ” is Lydia’s greeting, voice shrieking and cut off with giggles between every word because Stilinski is sitting on her lap, bridal style and refusing to let go of her. Danny rolls his eyes. “ _Can you act like normal people sometime?_ ” he asks, and Stiles sticks his tongue at him. The videocall freezes for a moment, and when it starts working again, Stiles is no longer on screen and muffled groans sound in the background. Lydia is fixing her hair.

“ _How was your week, Danny?_ ” she asks, sitting straighter and pursing her lips in mock-reprimand towards where Danny assumes Stiles is on the floor. He’s about to answer when Stiles jumps to his feet, one giant mass of flailing limbs trying to find balance on steady feet, and puts his face right in front of the camera, “ _I’m sure it was great and very interesting, and our resident ghost whisperer will tell me later, so I’m gonna leave you two alone_ ,” he says, and grins at him. Then he turns, plants a quick kiss on Lydia’s lips, and disappears off screen. Lydia smiles at him, at some point out of the camera’s range, and says, “ _bye, love_ ,” in a tone that Danny hasn’t heard from her since Jackson. Then, she turns and smiles at Danny’s openmouthed stare.

“ _So? Aren’t you gonna tell me about your date with that Canadian boy?_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

He calls Lydia more often than Lydia calls him, but Scott always remembers to check up on him at least twice a week. He finds himself smiling at his contact picture before picking up, and wonders when he started caring so much for this dorky idiot. Friendship is a very weird thing, he decides, when Scott greets him with “ _please tell me you didn’t get attacked by vampires_.”

They talk for a while. Scott insists to be very careful at night, because Derek’s got information from various sources that a particularly aggressive vampire gang (and Danny thinks “ _this guy says vampire gang like our lives aren’t fucking ridiculous, of course I care for him._ ”) is lurking Chicago. They share vampire-safety tips and Danny tells Scott about his new piercing, and Scott tells Danny about his new tattoo, and they complain about midterms until they almost feel like normal college students.

They both have their phones on speaker, and that’s why Danny can hear Scott’s door opening and closing and Stiles’ excited “ _dude! Guess who found werewolf pot!_ ” He hears Scott huffing and the creaking of a bed, and laughter from both boys. “ _I’m talking with Danny, asshole, stop acting like a dog in heat_ ,” Scott says, and his smile can actually be _heard._ Danny frowns at the code he’s working on and looks at the phone lying by his hand, wondering what the hell is happening on the other end of the line. He hears shuffling and more laughter, and then his phone buzzes with a notification. “ _Hey, Danny!_ ” Stiles yells, and announces again that, apparently, he found something that can make werewolves high. “ _You should tell Derek. That guy really needs to loosen up_ ,” Danny suggests. “ _Someone should take the stick out of his ass first_ ,” Stiles answers, laughing. Danny knows that it’s not that Stiles and Scott don’t care for Derek, because they do, but Stiles is always willing to laugh at his expense.

“ _Danny, you are the genius here,_ ” Stiles starts, and Danny hears Scott groan in the background, “ _do you think that, if a human smokes werewolf weed, would they end up high or poisoned?_ ” Danny points out that Stiles hasn’t actually told them what this so-called werewolf weed is, and that he doesn’t see the point in this question, to which Stiles answers, “ _duh, dude, shotgunning with my boyfriend, what other point could there be?_ ”

Danny doesn’t actually get to answer the question, because Stiles is yelling “ _hey, I did not deserve that!_ ” and there is laughter and thuds and apparently the phone falls to the floor. Fifteen seconds later, someone picks it up and Stiles is trying to stop laughing and articulate a sentence for Danny, but he doesn’t seem to be able. “ _Don’t leave marks, idiot_ ,” is the first intelligible thing that he says, followed by, “ _Danny, you should pick friends who won’t hang up on you to hook up. We are obviously very bad people, sorry!_ ” and a last giggle before the call is ended.

Danny just stares at his hands, still on the keyboard -as if he actually were able to produce a single functioning line of code right now, and wonders what the fuck is going on.

 

* * *

 

 

 He’s conflicted. He’s really conflicted. Obviously, Stiles is cheating on either Lydia or Scott with the other, or maybe none of the two is aware of what’s going on. He’s pretty sure that, if one of them were to realize what’s going on by themselves, it would be Lydia, because Scott would never suspect anything bad of other person, much less Stiles. And still, it doesn’t look like Lydia is hiding anything or feeling guilty.

He decides to go for the neutral party. Lydia’s best friend is one of his best friends by connection, and he knows that Allison is observant, rational and, after the debacle with her family (which she’d told him about when the whole wolf deal was “officially” unveiled to him), she’s trained herself to be able to remain neutral and as emotionally detached as possible in situations where it’s needed. She might not want to be “a girly girl”, but her romantic advice is just the right kind of honest and blunt.

Except Lydia is the one to pick up. And, yes, Danny knows they are roommates, just like Scott and Stiles (what kind of strings or system hacking Lydia pulled to arrange that is so highly classified information that not even Danny knows it), but picking the other’s video calls? Or calls, in general? Is Allison really able to trust someone that much? These musings are cut off by a more urgent thought, though. That thought being “ _what the fuck._ ”

Lydia is in her bra and a high-waisted skirt, her hair everywhere and her red lipstick smudged. She’s got a mostly empty bottle of sparkling wine on her hand and what definitely looks like a joint on the other.

“ _We passed midterms! Danny! We passed midterms! And guess what! Werewolf pot is way better than human pot!_ ” is her cheerful and slurred greeting. Allison appears on screen, in panties, a bra and an open shirt, and there are red lipstick marks all over her face and her neck. She steals the bottle from Lydia’s hand and grins at Danny.

“ _Your best friend here got perfect scores in all of the tests of all of her three majors! Can you even believe that? Her GPA is so high it doesn’t even enter into the grading system,_ ” Allison says, pretending to be angry at Lydia. She looks incredibly proud, even under her theatrical pout and frown. Lydia beams. “ _She also fixed Stiles’ werewolf weed so that it won’t kill us and,_ ” she fixes the hairs that are falling over Lydia’s face, making her giggle, takes a swig of wine and then continues, “ _as you can see, it works wonders_.”

Danny feels like he’s tangling himself into a web of lies and infidelity that he really wishes he didn’t know about. He wonders how long will it take until one of them finds out and they all end up fighting and he has to fly all the way to NYC to eat ice-cream with Lydia and feel guilty for taking her side.

He laughs along as Allison praises “ _her girlfriend_ ” endlessly and Lydia pretends to be humbled, until he finally feels so uncomfortable that he pretends to receive a phone call and hangs up on them. (That’s the worst part, knowing that he will take her side even though he suspects none of them can really say they’ve got a clean conscience. God damn it. Vampires and werewolves he can take. The entirety of one of his social circles crashing onto itself and turning into a giant bag of anger and resentment? He’d rather not.)

* * *

 

He tries going to Kira, first. Kira is in Los Angeles, and every single time they skype she’s wearing a different bikini and a little more tan. He drops subtle questions in between the “ _how are classes_ ” and “ _met any cute college people yet?_ ” –in the line of “ _I’m bored, have any gossip from the pack?_ ” or “ _do you think the guys are doing good at New York? No fights, no nothing?_ ” but Kira just smiles and tells him that everything is great and they seem to be very happy. And Danny loves to hear her ramble about the last cute girl that passed her flirty notes during her Economics class or the last cute boy that invited her coffee out of thin air or the last nonbinary cutie that bought a Captain Marvel issue for her at a comic book store. But he needs answers.

Danny even asks Lahey. Not that he doesn’t like Isaac, really. It’s just that… Well, he doesn’t like Isaac. Yes, when the supernatural mess dragged Danny into their group, they kinda got along and helped each other out, but the guy is a whiny baby with a violent temperament and Danny wants to punch him in the face every time he talks. He still sends him a text, though, asking how college is treating him and how the breakup with Allison is going. “ _al seems to b v happy in her new relationship, y u asking_?” is Lahey’s answer, and Danny wonders is someone can _really_ be so vague and unbearable via text.

He wonders if a conference-videocall-intervention is viable and how much like he’s in a bad sit-com it would feel. There’s also the problem with not really knowing what is going on, of course. Lydia is obviously sleeping (or at least making out?) with both Allison and Stiles, and Stiles is also both hooking up with her and with Scott. There are chances that both Allison and Scott are completely clueless to what is going on, and truly do believe that they are “ _the official_ ” ones. And, God, Danny doesn’t want to break their hearts.

 

* * *

 

 

He tiptoes around the issue and avoids calling or skyping them for a while, but he doesn’t feel any less guilty. If they were being charged with murder, Danny would be sentenced along them as an accomplice, simply for being a fucking coward and not speaking up. (At this point of his reasoning he wonders if maybe this is how Stilinski’s head works, and decides to go to sleep.)

It takes him six days to conclude that, if anyone is innocent in that whole mess, it must be Scott; and three more to force himself to call him. Turns out that the argument “ _werewolves are definitely more scary than this and I’ve slept with at least one_ ” doesn’t do much to calm him.

Danny prays that Scott will pick up, because he seriously doubts he can gather the courage to press “ _call_ ” twice. He’s taking deep breaths and waiting for Skype to announce that the call went unanswered, when the camera starts working.

“ _Hey, what’s up?_ ” Scott’s smile is blindingly bright; enough that Danny is ready to throw his morals away and never tell him anything. He really, really doesn’t want to be the cause of that smile fading away. Just for a moment, he indulges his weakness and small-talks his way through the first ten minutes of conversation. He’s about to cut off Scott’s anecdote (something about something that happened at the chemistry lab? Danny’s not really listening) when the mic picks up the sound of a door opening and closing.

Allison walks into the camera range, far enough that most of her is too pixelated but close enough to see that she’s only wearing panties. She’s drying her hair with a towel, obviously just coming out of the small shower that Scott and Stiles’ dorm has. Danny’s face must alert Scott, because he turns around, sees her and starts laughing.

“ _Allison, Danny is on Skype,_ ” Scott says, and Allison looks at him and the computer, horrified for a second, before covering her chest with the towel and laughing too. She laughs so much that she has to sit on the bed, and only her legs are still visible. “ _I’m. So. Sorry,_ ” she says, between giggles, her legs kicking a little on the corner of the screen. Scott is smiling behind his own hand, trying to keep himself from laughing, and Danny is too confused to articulate anything.

Another opening door sounds in that moment, and Lydia’s voice fills Danny’s speakers. “ _I can’t believe it!_ ” she’s shrieking, and Danny is so fucked, god. Lydia stomps her way into screen and stands in front of Scott, just to see Danny on the screen. “ _Daniel Mahealani! How can you allow this?_ ” Lydia asks, frowning at the screen. Someone is laughing out of screen, and Danny doesn’t see where’s the fun. “ _We said seven! It’s two, two past seven, and you still aren’t wearing pants… And Allison isn’t even wearing clothes!_ ” Lydia throws her hands in the air, exasperated, and Stiles crosses the room, waving at the camera before letting himself fall on his own bed. He’s the one laughing.

“ _We’re so-oooorry_ ,” Scott pouts, buttoning the white dress shirt he’s been wearing since he picked up the call. When he stands up, Danny can see that he’s only in boxers, and Allison’s legs in the background are suddenly covered by some very elegant boots.

“ _Bear with her, she’s got an anniversary issue_ ,” Stiles says, from the bed, and Lydia leans in front of the camera to pick up a pen from the desk and throw it at his face. Then she turns at Danny, “ _Are you boycotting my perfect night out, Mahealani?_ ” she says, obviously joking. Danny is trying to make sense of what he’s seeing, but his brain seems to be short of RAM.

Scott walks out of screen but Danny can hear him talking, still, saying “ _I don’t think he knew it was our month-versary, though?_ ” –somewhere, Danny can’t find him on screen either, Stiles chuckles and repeats “ _month-versary_ ”, making Allison laugh. For a second, Stiles and Lydia stumble into the screen, Allison now half dressed and with Stiles trying to zip up her flowery dress while kissing her on the neck. Lydia frowns. “ _Well, I’m gonna let it pass, just this time,_ ” she says, whipping her hair back with a fluid gesture, with her benevolent queen attitude on. “ _Anyways, you should mark the 9 th as our anniversary so you remember that, if you catch these idiots lazing around instead of getting dressed, you are in charge of the scolding_,” Lydia says, now smiling, and smiles even wider when Scott walks up to her and hugs her by the waist, nuzzling her neck.

Danny has about three seconds to process before Stiles is jumping onscreen, somehow managing to tackle both Scott and Lydia to the floor. Allison then sits at the computer (now completely dressed, jacket and all) and smiles sweetly at Danny, who is just now understanding the situation (and starting to feel like a dumbass).

“ _If you’ll excuse us, we have one month of not killing each other to celebrate. Talk to you tomorrow?_ ” she says and, before letting him answer, Allison blows him a kiss and turns the camera off.


End file.
